Sei kein Frosch
by CallistaEvans
Summary: Eine Geschichte um Snape mit gewissen Einflüssen eines Märchens aus der Sammlung der Gebrüder Grimm


**Sei kein Frosch**

**von Callista Evans**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Stories allerdings sind mein Eigentum.  
__Inhalt: Eine Geschichte um Snape mit gewissen Einflüssen eines Märchens aus der Sammlung der Gebrüder Grimm.  
__A/N: Diese Idee hatte mich letztlich überfallen und wollte unbedingt in einer Geschichte umgewandelt werden. Keine Angst, an den anderen Stories arbeite ich auch. Ich bin schon gespannt auf eure Meinung. Meine lieben Betaleserinnen Simone und Maria waren wie schon so oft fleißig und haben den Rotstift geschwungen. Ich danke euch dafür! Diese Story widme ich Simone._

-o-o-o-

**Prolog**

Es war einmal ein kleiner Junge. Nun, eigentlich war er gar nicht so klein. Jedenfalls nicht die ganze Zeit. Also er wuchs so vor sich hin, wie alle Kinder. Auf jeden Fall war er recht mürrisch, weil seine Eltern Zuhause immer stritten und ihm das mächtig auf den Keks ging. Der Einzige, der freundlich zu ihm war, war der von entfernten Verwandten aus Deutschland geerbte Hauself namens Heinrich.

Der Junge lernte schnell, sich im Hintergrund aufzuhalten. Seine Lieblingsfarbe war daher schwarz, damit fiel er weniger auf. Außerdem war er ein wenig blass, weil er lieber irgendwo im Haus versteckt blieb und wilde Flüche und Zaubersprüche ausprobierte, als draußen herumzutollen. Severus, so hieß der Junge, war nämlich ein Zauberer.

Eines schönen Tages, als er im blühenden Teenageralter war und sich aus der Zauberer-Schule fort in den verbotenen Wald geschlichen hatte, um an seinem Animaguszauber zu üben, begegnete der Junge einer bösen Hexe. Entgegen der allgemeinen Ansicht über Hexen war diese wunderschön und von Warzen konnte überhaupt keine Rede sein (die hätte sie sich doch ohnehin schon lange weggezaubert).

„Hallo, kleiner Fremder, wer bist du denn?", fragte die Hexe scheinbar freundlich. Doch sie konnte Severus nichts vormachen, er hatte ein untrügliches Gefühl dafür, ob es jemand gut mit ihm meinte.

Doch leider war er gerade in dieser ‚Mir ist alles sch…egal'-Phase und darum war seine Antwort ein wenig dreist. „Ich bin ein großer Zauberer. Eines Tages werde ich einen mächtigen großen und bösen Zauberer besiegen und dadurch die ganze Welt retten."

Die böse Hexe war nicht gerade eine der klügsten. Im Gegenteil, sie war total einfältig und hatte zudem ein Faible für Schwarzmagier.

„Glaub ich nicht, dass du zaubern kannst", meinte sie zunächst, um noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, was sie jetzt mit dem Bengel tun sollte. Ihre Gehirnzellen brauchten immer ein wenig Zeit, bis sie halbwegs funktionierten.

Stolz schwoll in Severus' Brust. Das konnte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Und was ist das?", fragte er und im nächsten Augenblick hatte er seine Animagusform angenommen. Er war klein, aber die Verwandlung war perfekt.

Die schöne, böse Hexe bekam vor Überraschung große Augen, die sie fast ein wenig wie einen Hauselfen aussehen ließen. Vor ihr stand ein grüner, garstiger, gemeiner Frosch.

„Huch!", rief die böse Schöne überrascht und hatte genau in diesem Moment den einzig lichten Augenblick ihres Lebens. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab aus der Handtasche und richtete ihn auf den Frosch. „Nein, tu das nicht!", quiekte der Animagus.

Mist, der Zauber war doch nicht so perfekt. An der Sache mit der Sprache musste er unbedingt noch arbeiten, dachte Severus, doch dies war wohl kaum der richtige Augenblick dafür. Rückverwandlung, er musste sich darauf konzentrieren ... doch es war bereits zu spät.

Was auch immer die böse Frau für einen Zauber gesprochen hatte, er wirkte bereits, denn ein Regen aus glitzernden Sternen fiel auf ihn nieder. Nur Sekunden später war die Hexe verschwunden.

Zurück blieb ein kleiner, garstiger Frosch, der fürchterlich zu fluchen begann.

-o-o-o-

**Kapitel 1**

Es war einmal ein verwunschenes Schloss. Verwunschen deshalb, weil niemand zu wissen schien, wo es tatsächlich lag. Es war irgendwo in Groß Britannien, genauer gesagt in Schottland, versteckt. Aber den genauen Standort kannte so gut wie niemand und wenn doch wollte er nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken.

Auf diesem Schloss lebten viele Kinder. Okay, nicht nur Kinder, dass wäre ja in ein totales Chaos ausgeartet, aber es gab nicht viele Erwachsene, dafür jedoch um so mehr Kinder. Es waren ganz unterschiedliche Kinder. Es gab große, kleine, junge, alte, dicke, dünne, hübsche, unschöne, schlaue, dumme, blasse, braune, rothaarige, brünette, blonde, schwarzhaarige, schüchterne, dreiste, wilde, zahme, nette, unangenehme, _(Was? Ihr meint, ihr wisst, was ich sagen will und ich soll endlich weitermachen? Nun gut) _Kinder.

Kurz gesagt jedes Kind war ein Individuum, sie waren alle völlig unterschiedlich, jedes war anders geartet, es gab mannigfache Wesensarten, keins war wie das andere, nicht einmal die beiden Weasley-Zwillinge, aber das war eine andere Geschichte und die spielt erst viel später.

Aber eins hatten diese Kinder alle gemeinsam. Sie waren alle Zauberer oder Hexen und sie lernten hier mit ihren Talenten umzugehen - so mehr oder weniger.

In der Schule, die einen sehr, sehr, sehr alten und sehr, sehr weisen Zauberer als Schulleiter hatte, gab es eines Tages wilde Aufregung. Ein Junge, kaum 15 Jahre, war verschwunden. Das ganze Gelände war abgesucht worden, aber er war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Kein Zauber und kein Fluch konnten den Jungen ausfindig machen. Er war einfach weg.

Als man eine Nachricht an die Eltern schickte, nahmen diese das merkwürdig gelassen auf. Sie waren so gelassen, als ginge es nicht um ihren Sohn, sondern um einen Fremden. Sie zuckten mit den Schultern und hatten es im nächsten Moment schon fast vergessen.

Im Schloss suchte man noch lange Zeit nach dem Verschwundenen, aber ohne Erfolg. Nur meilenweit entfernt, in einem kleinen Häuschen, wo der besagte Junge seine Ferien immer verbrachte, war täglich das Wehklagen eines Hauselfen zu hören, der herzzerreißend nach seinem Severus rief.

Eines Tages saß eine der Schülerinnen am Rand des Sees, der sich auf dem Gelände des Schlosses befand. Mit ihren roten Haaren und ihren grünen Augen, die oft vor Freude aufblitzten, und durch ihre Art mit Leuten umzugehen, war sie sehr beliebt und zog häufig die Blicke vieler Jungen auf sich. Einer von ihnen war besonders aufdringlich und er war auch der Grund, warum sie sich alleine hier hin zurückgezogen hatte.

Nachdenklich spielte sie mit einem kleinen glitzernden Gegenstand. Er sah aus wie ein kleiner, goldener Ball mit Flügeln dran. Es war ein Schnatz, ein ganz besonderer dazu. James, so hieß der aufdringliche Junge, hatte ihn ihr aufgeschwatzt. Er hatte ihn heimlich aus dem Quidditch-Spielset mitgehen lassen. (Nebenbei bemerkt war Quidditch ein Sport der magischen Leute, aber das ist hier eigentlich nicht so wichtig). Eigentlich wollte dieser Junge den Schnatz später zurück bringen, aber da war er schon ersetzt worden (also der Schnatz, nicht der Junge). Der Zauberer hatte ihn seitdem als sein Eigentum und Lieblingsspielzeug betrachtet.

„Hier, Lily, ich möchte dir zeigen, dass es mir Leid tut, dich verärgert zu haben. Nimm das als Zeichen, dass du nicht mehr böse bist", hatte James, der Junge mit den strubbeligen Haaren und dem verschwörerischen Lächeln, gesagt. Er hatte ihr den besagten Gegenstand einfach in die Hand gedrückt und war verschwunden.

Was sollte sie mit einem Schnatz, fragte sie sich ärgerlich. Sie nahm die goldene Kugel und warf sie in die Luft. Der Schnatz, angeblich zahm, flog nach oben. Aber anstatt wieder in ihre Hand zurückzufallen, machte er eine kleine Kurve, flog ganz knapp über dem Wasser, wurde nass und ging dadurch unter.

Lily, eine überaus moderne Hexe, sah nicht ein, dass sie an dieser Stelle weinen sollte, wie das vielleicht so manch anderes Mädchen an ihrer Stelle getan hätte. Stattdessen fing sie wild an zu schimpfen. Nicht, dass sie der Verlust so traf, aber sie wollte James das Geschenk unbedingt zurückgeben. So leicht ließ sie sich nicht bestechen. Und schon gar nicht, mit einem … Sportgerät.

Ihre lauten Ausrufe hallten über die Wiese, aber zu dieser Zeit war kaum jemand anders draußen. Da hörte die Hexe eine Stimme: „Was machst du für einen Lärm?"

Sie schaute sich um. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Doch da ertönte die Stimme erneut: „Was ist? Möchtest du vielleicht dein kostbares Spielzeug wiederhaben?" Die Stimme, wenn auch leicht verquäkt, hatte einen eindeutig ironischen Tonfall.

„Wer spricht da?"

„Schau mal nach unten, ich sitze direkt neben dir."

Das Mädchen folgte den Anweisungen des Unsichtbaren und sah auf den Boden. Dort saß ein kleiner, grüner Frosch mit großen dunklen Augen.

„Bist du das? Hast du zu mir gesprochen?", wollte Lily wissen. Obwohl sie auf einer Schule für Zauberei war, kam es ihr manchmal noch merkwürdig vor, was ihr in der magischen Welt alles passierte. Ihre Eltern waren nämlich nicht magisch, sondern Muggel (also ganz gewöhnliche Leute).

„Na klar war ich das oder glaubst du, du hörst das Gras wachsen?"

„Nein, aber es ist auch nicht gerade alltäglich, dass Frösche reden können."

„Andere können mit Schlangen reden. Vielleicht entdeckst du ja gerade ein neues Talent."

Schon wieder diese Ironie in der Stimme.

„Ach Quatsch! Warum bist du hier und willst mir helfen?", wollte Lily neugierig wissen. „Deine Schimpfkanonen waren nicht gerade zu überhören. Ich bin vor kurzem erst hier angekommen, aber ich habe den Absturz deiner goldenen Kugel gesehen. Möchtest du jetzt meine Hilfe?", fragte der Frosch lauernd.

„Und dein Angebot machst du mir aus reiner Menschen … ähm, ich meine Froschliebe?", gab sie zögernd zurück.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich möchte schon eine Gegenleistung dafür." Jetzt war die Arroganz nicht zu überhören.

„Und was soll das für eine Gegenleistung sein?"

Severus, der Frosch, überlegte. Sollte er sich ihr anvertrauen? Sie war eine der wenigen Mitschüler, die vielleicht nicht über seine missliche Lage lachen würde. Zu den Lehrern wollte er nicht geh... hüpfen, also musste er das Problem anders lösen. Er musste herausfinden, wie der Zauber wieder rückgängig zu machen war, damit er seine menschliche Gestalt wieder annehmen konnte.

Aber er war ein Slytherin, ein Schüler aus dem Haus, das für seine Listigkeit bekannt war. Lily sollte eine Gegenleistung erbringen, die ihn ins Schloss zurückbrachte, damit er dort nach einer Lösung suchen konnte.

„Es gibt zwei Dinge, die ich gerne von dir möchte, wenn ich dieses dämliche Spielzeug wiederbeschaffe."

„Oh, gleich zwei. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ist aber nur ein Sch(n)atz in den See gefallen." Auch Lilys Stimme konnte sehr ironisch klingen.

„Willst du meine Hilfe oder nicht?", erpresste sie der garstige Frosch.

„Nenne mir erst deine Forderungen, dann sehen wir weiter." Sie hatte zu lange mit ihren Mitschülern aus Slytherin zusammengelebt, um naiv auf so einen Deal einzugehen ohne die Details zu kennen.

„Mach mich zu deinem Haustier. Es wird niemand mitbekommen, dass ich sprechen kann. Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu kümmern, aber nimm mich mit ins Schloss."

„Damit kann ich leben, okay. Aber was ist mit der zweiten Bedingung?", hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Küss mich, ich bin ein Prinz!"

**Kapitel 2**

Severus war sich bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht sicher gewesen, ob er sich trauen würde, die zweite Bedingung zu stellen. Er hatte schon länger ein Faible für die hübsche Hexe gehabt und dies war eine einmalige Chance. Außerdem könnte es doch rein theoretisch sein, dass der Kuss den Zauber lösen würde.

Und er hatte noch nicht einmal gelogen. Er war ein Prinz oder viel mehr ein Prince. Aber das musste er Lily ja nicht sagen. Im Grunde war er ja auch nur ein halber Prince, ein Halbblutprinz, denn sein Vater war ein Muggel. Halbblutprinz, ja! - Der Begriff gefiel ihm.

Der Junge, der ein Frosch war, sah wieder zu der Hexe hoch. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch nichts erwidert. Ihre blitzenden Augen nahmen allerdings die Antwort vorweg. Mit wütendem Tonfall, der wohl so manchem Schwarzmagier Angst eingejagt hätte, fuhr sie ihn an.

„Du kleiner mickriger Frosch, du garstiges, grünes, glitschiges Minimonster! Ich mache meinen nächsten Zaubertrank aus dir!"

„Ist ja schon gut", beschwichtigte der Animagus kleinlaut. Er hätte sich denken können, dass dies nicht funktionieren würde. Aber er hatte es immerhin versucht.

„Die zweite Bedingung können wir weglassen", knurrte er, was sich bei seinem jetzigen Zustand ein wenig merkwürdig anhörte. Er hasste es, Zugeständnisse zu machen, aber es war einfach zu wichtig für ihn, ins Schloss zu gelangen.

Die Hexe nickte mit noch immer grimmigem Gesicht. Flink machte sich der Frosch auf den Weg in den See und kam nach erstaunlich kurzer Zeit mit dem Schnatz wieder zurück.

Lily streckte die Hand aus und nahm den goldenen Schnatz schnell an sich. Ehe sich Severus versah, drehte sie sich mit einem fließenden Hüftschwung um und lief zum Schloss.

Zurück blieb ein kleiner, garstiger Frosch, der diesmal allerdings keine Anstalten zu fluchen machte.

Im Gegenteil, sein Maul verzog sich. Es schien immer weiter zu werden, fast wie das eines Breitmaulfrosches. Seine dunklen Augen verfolgten jede Bewegung der Hexe mit dem roten Haar. Als sie schließlich zurückprallte, wie von einer unsichtbaren Mauer aufgehalten, funkelten die Froschaugen schadenfroh. Und er dachte: Evans-Tochter, Jüngste, nimm mich mit.

Kurze Zeit später war Lily wieder zurück. Ihr Gesicht zuckte merkwürdig.

„Du hast doch nicht etwa geglaubt, du könntest einfach so davonkommen?", fragte der Frosch. „Um einen magischen Deal zu umgehen, braucht es schon ein wenig mehr Raffinesse als die einer Gryffindor."

Lily ging auf diesen Kommentar nicht ein, hatte ihn wahrscheinlich kaum registriert ... und das war gut so. Woher hätte der Frosch wissen können, im welchem Haus sie war?

Stumm und mit entschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck packte sie den Animagus und lief mit ihm den gleichen Weg, den sie vorhin schon einmal benutzt hatte, bis zum Schloss.

**Kapitel 3**

Es dauerte nur kurze Zeit, bis sich Lily an ihr neues Haustier gewöhnt hatte. Nach ein paar ernsthaften Auseinandersetzungen, wie zum Beispiel dem absoluten Verbot, ihren Schlafraum zu betreten, kamen die beiden gut miteinander klar.

Sie hatte sich sogar angewöhnt, Severus mit zum Unterricht zu nehmen. Der Frosch stellte sich nämlich als große Hilfe heraus, was die Fächer Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke anging. In letzterem war sie zwar nicht schlecht, aber was sie jetzt alles lernte, brachte ihr mehr als einmal das Lob des Zaubertranklehrers ein.

Eines Abends war es so kalt im Schloss, dass Severus, der Frosch, so fror, dass er wohl laut mit den Zähnen geklappert hätte, wenn er nur welche gehabt hätte. In seiner Not wusste er keine andere Lösung, als sich in Lilys Zimmer zu schleichen, das sie mit zwei Mitschülerinnen teilte.

Zum Glück war der Zauber, der verhinderte, dass Jungen in einen Mädchenschlafraum gelangen konnten, durch seinen veränderten Körper nicht aktiv und so konnte er ungehindert bis zu Lilys Schlafraum hüpfen. Nach ein paar vergeblichen Versuchen schaffte es der Frosch, auf die Klinke zu springen und so die Tür zu öffnen. Tiefe Atemzüge, von denen einige schon deutlich an Schnarchen erinnerten, verrieten ihm, dass alle Personen in dem Raum schliefen. Mit dem Vorsatz unbedingt vor allen anderen aufzuwachen schlief Severus auf dem Teppich vor Lilys Bett ein.

Als Lily jedoch am nächsten Morgen erwachte und ihn dort entdeckte, wurde sie bitterböse. Zum Glück waren die anderen Mädchen bereits aufgestanden. Die Hexe packte den Jungen, der ein Frosch war, und warf ihn voller Wut mit voller Wucht gegen die Tür.

Severus, der nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah, prallte gegen das Holz. Im gleichen Augenblick gab es eine Explosion. Rauch stieg vom Türrahmen auf und der Animagus glitt hinab und starrte auf seine Füße. Doch statt der inzwischen vertrauten Froschschenkel befanden sich da Menschenbeine. Unfähig schnell zu handeln - geschweige denn etwas zu sagen - starrte der Zauberer zuerst auf seine Füße und betrachtete dann seine Hände.

Ein schriller Schrei durchbrach seine Apathie. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und betrachtete auch den Rest seines zurückverwandelten Körpers. Zum Glück hatte die Rückverwandlung inklusive Kleidung geklappt.

Lily erholte sich rasch von ihrem ersten Schrecken und erstickte den Rest des Schreis mit ihrer Hand, um zu verhindern, dass andere auf sie aufmerksam wurden. Ein Junge - und dann noch der Vermisste - in ihrem Schlafzimmer: Wie sollte sie das erklären? Wie war das überhaupt zu erklären?

Niemand sprach ein Wort.

Da stand sie in ihren rosafarbenen Morgenmantel gehüllt und wusste überhaupt nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Schließlich fand sie ihre Sprache doch wieder. „Das erklärt vieles!" Ihre Anspielung bezog sich hauptsächlich auf die vielen sarkastischen Bemerkungen, die er gemacht hatte. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt, Severus?"

Sie beobachtete den Zurückverwandelten, sah, wie er sich langsam aus seiner Fassungslosigkeit löste und wie deutlich die Frage auf seinem Gesicht erschien: ‚Wieso zur Hölle, machst du mich nicht zur Schnecke?' - Okay, vielleicht hätte er in seiner Situation nicht gerade einen Vergleich aus der Tierwelt benutzt.

Die gleiche Frage, die ihm so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben war, stellte sie sich allerdings selber gerade. Warum war sie nicht sauer auf ihn? Denn das war sie definitiv nicht. Gut, Severus war nicht gerade sehr beliebt unter den Schülern und seine Auseinandersetzungen mit James und Sirius waren schon fast legendär. Aber sie hatte auch andere Dinge an ihm bemerkt, und das Verhalten der beiden Gryffindor Mitschülern gefiel ihr nicht besonders. Dazu kam, dass sie sich, wenn auch nicht in dieser Gestalt, an ihn gewöhnt hatte. Sie hatte angefangen, ihn zu mögen.

Doch da wurden ihre Gedanken unterbrochen. Severus räusperte sich und sagte: „Warum ich nichts gesagt habe? Wer weiß, ob du nicht damit zu Potter gelaufen wärst, damit ihr euch alle über den blöden Snivellus hättet kaputt lachen können? Nein, ich wollte alleine eine Lösung für mein Problem finden."

„Schöne Lösung", grummelte sie. „Und wie kriegen wir dich jetzt hier raus ohne aufzufallen?"  
„Ganz einfach, ich muss mich unsichtbar machen. Aber wie?" Snape grübelte: „Zaubertrank – passt nicht, dauert zu lange. Ein Zauber? – Also ... ich kenne keinen. Ein Tarnumhang - haben wir nicht."

Zu dem Zeitpunkt sprang Lily auf. „Versteck dich im Kleiderschrank. Ich bin gleich wieder da." In Windeseile stürmte sie aus der Tür und war wenig später wieder da.

„Frag´ mich jetzt nicht, woher ich den hier habe", murmelte sie, während sie einen seltsam schimmernden Gegenstand unter ihrem Umhang hervorholte.

„Ein Tarnumhang!" Ohne zu zögern oder zu fragen griff Severus danach.

„Der ist nur geliehen, ich brauche ihn schnell zurück."

„Wir treffen uns draußen. Vor dem Eingang von Dumbledores Büro", war Severus' Kommentar. Da er den Umhang schon umgelegt hatte, konnte Lily ihn nicht aufhalten. Seufzend nahm sie ihren Zauberstab von der Kommode, wechselte mit wenigen Schwüngen ihres magischen Utensils ihre Kleidung und folgte dem unsichtbaren Zauberer.

Vor den steinernen Wasserspeier bemerkte sie, wie jemand von hinten ihren Arm ergriff und sie in eine dunkle Nische zog. Einen Moment lang hielt sie den Atem an, doch dann erklang Severus' Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Er zog den Tarnumhang vom Körper und drückte ihn in ihre Hände.

„Danke!"

Spontan zog sie ihn an sich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sein sonst so blasses Gesicht überzog sich mit einem Hauch von Rot. Grinsend meinte sie: „Nun mach schon, du Prinz!"

Der Schulleiter Dumbledore freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, dass der vermisste Schüler wieder da war. Severus und Lily hatten sich so aneinander gewöhnt, dass sie nicht mehr von einander lassen konnten. Und sie wurden glücklich bis in alle Ewigkeit.

**Epilog**

Die Ewigkeit stellte sich als ein Zeitraum von genau zwei Monaten, sieben Tage, fünf Stunden und elf Minuten heraus. Dann passierte etwas, dass Lily veranlasste, Severus zu hassen, für eine Beschimpfung, die er von sich gab. Für Severus wurde dieses Erlebnis zu seiner größten Peinlichkeit, doch auch das ist eine andere Geschichte, die jemand anders viel besser erzählt.

Nebenbei bemerkt, ist noch festzustellen, dass Severus nach seiner Rettung Zuhause vorbeischauen sollte, wozu sein Hauself Heinrich ihn mit einem Besen von Hogwarts abholte. Auf dem Flug nach Hause gab es plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch fast wie ein Knall, das Severus veranlasste, zu sagen:  
„Heinrich, der Besen bricht!"  
„Das ist der Besen nicht,  
es ist ein Band von Heinrichs Herzen,

das da lag in großen Schmerzen,

als Ihr schient für immer fort,

ohne Abschied – ohne Wort."

Dies wiederholte sich noch zweimal. Jedes Mal erschreckte sich Severus, doch der Elf versicherte ihm, es seien nur die Banden um sein Herz, die sich nun lösten, weil er seinen Herrn wieder hatte.

**Ende**


End file.
